


Going and Returning

by LoveGems1



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Alpha Athrun, Alpha Lacus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Nicol is alive, Omega Kira, Post-GS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Lacus/Kira/Athrun Post GS
Relationships: Athrun Zala/Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha/Miriallia Haw/Nicol Amalfi, Dearka Elsman/Shiho Hahnenfuss/Yzak Joule
Kudos: 3





	Going and Returning

Kira looks at his girlfriend and smiles. He loves the woman with all of his might and wants her to claim him as hers. She makes and pushes him past his limits and still makes sure that he’s okay. The pink hair angle smiles at her lovely omega as the violet eyes warrior gets ready. 

Kira and Lacus bonded when she was on the Archangel but didn’t claim. No one knew that Lacus was an alpha for her dad hide to protect her. People think that she’s the omega and Kira’s alpha, but only their closest friends and family know that it’s the opposite. Kira told Miriallia that he was an omega, back when they were in Heliopolis.

The two omegas bond, making the female omega’s boyfriend laugh. Kira loved Miriallia and Tolle, as they were his real friends after Athrun left him. The omega missed his alpha friend with everything he had. When the two met when Athrun was to take the Aegis and Strike. 

The two were forced to fight each other, making the omega and alpha suffer. Athrun and Lacus were in an arranged marriage that they didn’t want to have, but now it was for ZAFT’s good. When they talked about Kira, both alphas look at each other and smile. They both want the omega if the omega wants both of them. 

After the three met back up together, the two alphas brought this idea to their wanted omega, who blushed, stumbled, and hide in Athrun’s chest. The shyness caused the two alphas to laugh and smile. Kira agreed to bond with the two alphas, making them purr. 

The war got to peace, making everyone go to their loved ones. Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Miriallia, Nicol, and Cagalli go to Orb. Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho went back to ZAFT. The three are still in the military, while Kira, Lacus, and Miriallia are out of the military. Nicol and Athrun are ZAFT soldiers, helping Orb rebuild.

Kira and Lacus are in bed, waiting for their boyfriend to return. However, Kira got a call from Ms. Murrue. The omega kisses his girlfriend and heads out. Kira goes to the port to see a fuming Cagalli, a crying, pregnant Miriallia, and a hurt Nicol. The violet eyes omega sees a frustrated Athrun. The smaller man goes and nuzzles his other alpha and huddles close to him.

Ms. Murrue smiles at the omega pilot. Kira looks to his alpha with confusion and worry. Athrun smiles sadly to the omega and kisses his forehead, while Miriallia and Cagalli look at Nicol. Kira sees a ship and three of his friends. Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho, when Kira finally understands what’s happening. He looks to Athrun for confirmation.

Athrun nods, and Kira backs away from him. The omega stands to Miriallia and hugs her, and the two omegas began to cry. Lacus appears and looks to Athrun with sadness. The bluenette looks away as the two alphas board the ship. Dearka and Yzak look elsewhere, as Kira is a friend, once they know the omega. 

Lacus and Cagalli take their omegas away from the fair wells. Athrun looks to Lacus, begging the pink hair alpha to take care of their omega. She nods and comforts her distressed omega. Cagalli comforts Miriallia while holding back her tears. The ZAFT pilots go back to ZAFT. Lacus stays with Kira, making Athrun to regret his decision. 

Three years later, the man returns. He meets a small three-year-old boy with blue hair and violet-blue eyes. He sees Lacus carrying a year old pink hair girl with violet eyes. Athrun goes to his omega and kisses the man. The family repairs their bond.


End file.
